FAQ
How to play Banja? On the home page click on the GO button. Then if you are not registered already please fill in the registration form with your user name and email address. Once you have validated your form and waited a few minutes, you will receive your password in your mailbox, at the given email address. Then you can log in with the infos you have received . I have lost my password, my user name... help! If you have lost all your details click here and just enter your email address to receive your password and user name again! My password is too ugly, awkward, mystic... I don't like it! Don't worry you can change it to a new one that will suits you better! Click here to make the modification. Do I need the NASA computers to play Banja? No, if you have a 400 Mhz minimum processor it should be enough, even if it's true that above 600 Mhz the game moves better and smoother ! Is Banja available on Mac platforms? Currently Mac users may encounter some bugs, but the team is working on it... Please report bugs here ! Do I have to buy a CD-rom to play? No need to buy a CD, Banja is a game available exclusively on internet! Do I need a specific plugin? To play Banja, you will need the latest Flash player, which you can download for free on Macromedia's website. Do I need a high speed connexion (cable, adsl)? If you have that chance, the game will load naturally faster ! But if not it will be alright with a 56k modem... How come loading times are so long?! When you connect for the first time to Banja, loading times can vary from 2 to 20 minutes according to your type of connection ! Please remember that the total weight of an episode is between 10 and 20 Mo ! But next time you will connect, all the files will already be stored on your hard drive (in the temporary internet files of your browser), then you will enter the game almost instantly! Can I download Banja to play offline? For the time being you can't, as the purpose of the game is also to connect periodically so as to see the world of Itland grow in real time... But soon it will be possible to download the mini-games, to train offline, but then you'll have to connect to score online. I'm having trouble moving Banja, how should I do? The point is to avoid all collision areas... Sometimes it may happens that Banja gets stuck behind an obstacle, don't get nervous, and try to click everywhere to release him ! The animations and the whole game look too slow, is there a way to speed everything up? If your computer or modem is not very powerful, it may slow you down, so here are some tips to go faster : The Hi/Lo quality button is now integrated into the interface so that you can change the definition anytime you want... I met a little crying bee holding a message: "Alert" is it very bad, doctor? Hum hum... This is the sign that obviously there is a problem! Maybe the server is saturating, or maybe there's a bug or some other problems... Happily it doesn't happen very often. In these cases however, send us a mail to get some help...